the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperfect
thanks to Brighty for the pic <3 /Allegiances/ "Snowpaw, what are you doing?" "I'm cleaning myself of my sins." "What sins? You're the princess of the kingdom." "My imperfections, Thornpaw." Prologue "Snowpaw?" She looked up, her eyes sad and tired. "Snowpaw it's your Coronation day. Your becoming the queen." Snowpaw's breath slowly came out. "I'm not going, Thornpaw. There's no point." "What are you talking about?" Thornpaw protested. "Everyone's waiting for you. This is what we've wanted since the day we met. Your father's allowing this now!" Snowpaw sighed. "I made a mistake, Thornpaw. I'm not worth your time or your effort. You should just leave me here." She whispered. Thornpaw shook his head. "I can't, Snowpaw. Stormstar is waiting for us, he's counting on me to bring you there safely. You can't just go now." "I can, Thornpaw, and I must." "No, wait!" He cried. "You can't just go, Snowpaw, isn't this what you've been pleading for your entire life? Stormstar has finally decided!" "I made the wrong decision, Thornpaw, it's no worth it." *-* "Snowpaw?" The white she-cat had her head bowed as she sat at the base of the cliff. "Snowpaw, Stormstar insists that you come back." "Alright." She whispered. "Just this once, but no guarentees on how long I will stay. We shall return and finish this business." Thornpaw nodded, delighted that Snowpaw had changed her mind. He brushed against her, and she relaxed slightly. "Snowpaw, you're being a true princess and a queen today." "And you a prince and a king." Thornpaw purred, and licked her cheek. "You don't know how much I've been waiting for this moment. You're perfect, Snowpaw." "I'm not perfect, Thornpaw." He didn't argue, too anxious to get her back to camp so the Coronation Day can get started. Snowpaw sighed and kept walking, her pawsteps soft and delicate like a princess's. "Excited, Snowpaw?" Thornpaw asked once more. "I guess." Thornpaw would have guessed that she would be thrilled, but the white she-cat stalked on, her eyes blank and without emotion. When they arrived back at camp, Stormstar embraced his daughter. "Oh, Snowpaw, I've been so worried for you ever since you ran off from the Coronation Event." Thornpaw bowed his head. "Greetings, Stormstar." "Thank you for bringing her back." Stormstar mewed gratefully to the tom. "It is my pleasure." "Let us get on with it, shall we?" Stormstar mewed, turning from Snowpaw to Thornpaw. Snowpaw bowed her head. "I can back to apologize for all my regrets and my mistakes." She mewed suddenly. "Not because of the Coronation Day event. That is not my concern." Stormstar stared at her. "What do you mean, Snowpaw?" "I'm about to show you." *-* "Snowpaw, what are you doing?" Pleaded Thornpaw. His paws were slowing down, tired from chasing after the white she-cat. "I'm cleaning myself of my sins!" Snowpaw cried back, her eyes still as blue as ever. Thornpaw could only choke out. "Your sins? You're the princess of the kingdom!" He shouted back. "My imperfections, Thornpaw." Chapter One "Are you sure I can't just go off?" "Yes I am sure." "Why can't I?" "Stormstar declared it so." Confined. That's the one word I use to describe my future and my past. I've been confined to my den for six moons now, with nothing but bramble walls and stone slabs to stare at. Occasionally I would get to go to the garden, but never outside the walls of the castle. Stormstar is overprotective, and he had declared that I was not to exit the castle until I was six moons old. Today, I was in fact, six moons old. Sunheart was outside, already preparing for our journey outside. She was an excellent mentor and guide, but she was probably feeling the drifts of being my mentor. "Come on, Snowpaw!" She called out. "You're not going to finish the tour if you don't hurry!" That sounded extreme. I sauntered over to Sunheart, who was trying not to look angry. "You're very... delicate about your time, huh?" She muttered, flicking her tail. "Next time can't you take longer?" I grinned foolishly at her and mewed. "Are you sure I can't just go off?" Sunheart rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, I am sure." She muttered something inaudible and started to trot towards the huge walls of dens known as a castle. "Why can't I?" Sunheart gritted her teeth, and stared at me. "Stormstar declared it so." I raised an eyebrow. "And why is that a reason that I can't?" I flicked my bushy white tail over hers. "Please, Sunheart?" "No." "Hmph." She was a grouchy one. Usually I got what I wanted in my castle because Stormstar wanted to keep me busy. Sure, I was spoiled, but at least I didn't get that bored sitting in the castle walls for six moons. "Sunheart?" I purred. Sunheart whirled around. "What?" She sounded terribly irritated. "I just wanted to ask you where we were going." I muttered, sullenly giving her a glare. "You don't have to be so snappy." Sunheart swallowed and took a deep breath. "We're going to see the territory, and the rest of the city." She breathed out, "Now come on." I also heard her add. "Before I bite your head off." I trotted after her, eager to see the outside world. "What's it like out there?" "It's like living in a whole new world." Sunheart admitted. "You'll see. We're just about to go out the main hallway." I had never been to this part of the castle. I wasn't allowed to. Since Dawnflight had died, Stormstar had forbid me to go anywhere near the outside world. Trapped in the icy, cold castle, I was forced to live a solitary life. Now was my chance to see the world. The moment I stepped outside, I gasped. "Wow, it's so... beautiful." I whispered, my eyes flicking back and forth, taking it all in. "I can't believe it's so big." Sunheart smiled a bit. "It's wonderous isn't it? I'm glad you enjoy it. Now come along, we have to tour the rest of the kingdom too." She reminded me. I hurried after her, my sarcasm and irritation forgotten. "I wish Stormstar would have let me see this all before. There's so much I want to see!" "Today we're only seeing the city." Sunheart informed. "Perhaps tomorrow you can see the fields and the hunting areas." "The fields?" "You'll learn tomorrow." Sunheart promised. "Today, let's focus on the status rankings and where each class lives." I dashed after her, concealing my grin. I was so glad Stormstar had finally let me out. It was a miracle, and I was going to enjoy every moment of it. Chapter Two "What do you mean social classes?" "I mean, we're separated into groups." "Why though?" "Well because each family has a different amount of prey, which ranks them." Sunheart showed me every class, including what they did, the dens they lived in, and the food and rations they got everyday after work. "These are the merchants, or the class that sells prey for valuable and pretty items such as flower petals, smooth stones of natural color etc. They usually earn their prey from selling these goods to the highest class, the rich and the powerful." Sunheart explained. "They live in decent homes, like the one you see here." I stared at the stone slab then that was only about half of the palace I lived in, and was adorned with flowers and smaller stones. Secretly, I admired its texture for such a low class. "Next, are the wealthiest group under the king and the queen. The aristocrats, or the prey owners. They have different jobs that mainly revolve around the prey, in the palace, and of course, taking care of the royal children, like you." "So I'm guessing you came from an aristocrat family?" I asked curiously. Sunheart nodded proudly. "I am." She then strudded towards the nearest den. "I'll actually show you the inside of my den, since we're nearby anyways. My folks won't mind." She added. I was quite interested to see what Sunheart's den looked like. To my surprise, it was smaller than I expected, and much, much more messier. "Sorry about all of this," my mentor sighed. "I haven't been around to help clean it all up. We're not the richest of the aristocrats, which is why I work directly in the castle at the age of eight moons old. I'm only two moons older than you." She mewed ruefully. I laughed. "Really? Wow, that's pretty extreme." Sunheart cracked a smile and purred. "Come on, you can even grab a mouse before we go. We have plenty so far." "So far." I noted her wording. Sunheart grimaced. "Cold season is coming, Snowpaw, and even aristocrats can go hungry around here. The peasants will have to work extra hard, and I think many will be punished for disobeying. It happens every year. Nobody can stop the rampage." "Do the peasants feed the aristocrats?" I asked curiously. My mentor nodded. "It's their duty to feed one aristocrat family, or if they're lucky, the royal family. Many other peasants don't do hunting, they live and serve you in the castle, or in other rich families. I, myself, do not have servants, but my mother plans to get one when we get richer." "The rules are pretty harsh, aren't they?" I asked. Sunheart nodded, "It's our social class difference." "What do you mean social classes?" I mewed, staring at Sunheart, who was shuffling about, cleaning the den. Sunheart looked up. "I mean, we're separated into groups." I narrowed my eyes as she went over to grab some mice for us both. "Why thought?" She sighed. "Well because each family has a different amount of prey, which ranks them." Sunheart replied. "It's just a way to organize this colony." Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Imperfect